Permintaan Tolong
by Berchtwald Necromander
Summary: Hal yang paling dasar untuk melerai dua pria tua yang berkelahi adalah membujuknya. Tapi, apa kau yakin dapat membujuk si egois Tony dan lelaki sok kuat seperti Thor? Nah, Bucky cerita soal Thor dan Tony yang kelahi. Ia meminta bantuan teman terkecil di Avengers untuk melerai beserta cerita aneh lainnya.


**Avengers bukan milik saya, mereka milik Marvel. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hal yang paling dasar untuk melerai dua pria tua yang berkelahi adalah membujuknya. Tapi, apa kau yakin dapat membujuk si egois Tony dan lelaki sok kuat seperti Thor? Nah, Bucky cerita soal Thor dan Tony yang kelahi. Ia meminta bantuan teman terkecil di Avengers untuk melerai beserta cerita aneh lainnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Permintaan Tolong.**

Jingga padu padan kuning dan merah menggores langit menjadi tanda dari hasil karya Tuhan, sore tengah menjelang. Berjalan-jalan di New York dan menikmati ketentraman super jenius pada cafe pinggir jalan di temani secangkir teh kayu manis, menjadi list menawan yang tak terbantahkan.

Sebelum keindahan ini teralih oleh notifikasi dari ponsel Reiko. Ia tak dapat membantah, akhir-akhir ini Reiko mendapat sejumlah atensi mewah dari seorang guru di sekolah. Namanya Cenny, dia lelaki Korea Selatan yang manis walau tak tahu apakah wajahnya asli atau hasil implan. Reiko tak pernah bertanya, kecuali jika Cenny mau menceritakannya, daripada tersinggung? Lebih baik diam.

Mereka kenal lumayan lama, tapi tidak selama Reiko kenal Steve, Bucky dan Sam. Jelas, Cenny terlihat lebih normal ketimbang lelaki lainnya. Menghadapi kenyataan jika Reiko juga sedikit berbeda. Bukan. Memang Reiko lain jenis dari manusia normal.

Dia itu...

"Apa ponsel itu lebih berarti daripada sapaan teman? Hello?"

Kaget. Reiko langsung mendongak, partner dalam beberapa tugas kecil di Avengers muncul begitu saja bak hantu di taman bermain. Ia duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Reiko, lengkap dengan 2 cangkir kafein di atas meja.

Jadi, sudah berapa lama dia ada di sana?

"Barnes!"

"Sore."

"Sudah lama? Maaf, aku tidak sadar."

Si kawan tersenyum kecut. "Selalu..."

"Aku, maaf. Apa kau mau aku pesankan sesuatu?"

Gugup sekali Reiko ini, Bucky mungkin sudah lihat bagaimana Reiko senyum-senyum sendiri di depan ponsel atau membaca berulang kali kalimat demi kalimat yang tersemat di sana. Ini sudah kesekian kali Reiko kepergok asik sendiri, tidak fokus pada apa yang ada di depan atau yang tengah dibicarakan, ia pernah membuat Tony marah tapi Clint membela habis-habisan.

Habis, siapa yang tidak tahan memiliki guru musik super keren seperti Cenny? Dia bahkan memiliki fitur wajah yang lebih keren ketimbang BoyBand Korea sana. Yah, meski Reiko sedikit meragukan tentang Orientasi Seksual guru itu, dia agak sedikit... aneh.

"Aku yang traktir."

Bucky tertawa menggoda. "Woi, Reiko. Apa kau selalu begini akhir-akhir ini? Memang Tony memberimu cuti dan kau bisa keliaran dan chatting dengan lelaki favoritemu itu. Tapi tetap tahu batasan ya?"

Reiko mengeryit. "Jangan membuat prosa, Barnes. Ada apa?"

Di gigitnya potongan besar waffle tabur kacang almond sebelum melanjutkan pembicaraan. Rasanya lembut dan manis, Bucky tidak tahan untuk tak memuji. "Well, Maria Hill tadi memberiku kabar aneh dan Fury marah-marah di kantor. Si lelaki Asgard kelahi dengan Tony."

Oh, Reiko tahu keadaan dan kondisi ini, markas menjadi kacau. Thor pasti membawa segenggam emosi yang sudah menggunung dan menghajar Tony sekali sergap. Mereka melakukan sesuatu yang aneh lagi. Lagi pula, Thor tidak pernah peduli dengan kerusakan-kerusakan fatal di markas.

Seperti Ares saja dia.

"Steve, dia ada di sana 'kan?"

Bucky menggeleng. "Justru aku ada di sini karena kau yang bisa menangani, Reiko. Nah, mereka kelahi setelah Thor dan Hulk pulang dari Perang Antar Dewa itu, Tony bilang mereka tidak bertanggung jawab."

Reiko berbisik. "Kenapa lagi mereka?" Tapi cukup terdengar oleh Bucky. Reiko kesal cutinya dipakai untuk melerai lelaki kurang kerjaan seperti Thor dan Tony. Lagi pula, Summer Break nya di pakai untuk jelajah di New York, padahal teman-teman di Jepang sana mulai liburan dan Cenny baru saja menyombongkan diri di Sapporo.

Mau bagaimana lagi? Reiko member paling akhir di Avengers setelah Parker, walau status lelaki itu agak ambigu di Avengers. Dia seperti pegawai serabutan lain hal dengan Deadpool.

"Ayo, Rei."

"Oh? Ini pertamakalinya aku mendengarmu memanggilku, Rei."

Bucky tertawa aneh. "Cenny memanggilmu Nazuna 'kan? Makanya aku ingin memanggilmu dengan cara lain, hahaha."

"Dasar."

* * *

Hal yang paling dasar untuk melerai dua pria tua yang berkelahi adalah membujuknya. Tapi, apa kau yakin dapat membujuk si egois Tony dan lelaki sok kuat seperti Thor?

Mungkin bisa.

Jika Bruce mau mengambil kesempatan ini dan kelahi dalam mode Hulk. Tapi itu akan membuat kehebohan lain. Wanda juga sudah berjanji tidak akan menganggu atau mengendalikan pikiran para Avengers. Ya, jadi tidak ada yang bisa melakukan hal banyak selain ceramah Steve atau celoteh tak jelas dari Peter.

Steve tidak ada. Peter? Mungkin liburan dengan Tante May.

"Sam!"

"Reiko. Oh, Reiko." Agak berlebihan dalam usaha pertama. Di tunjuknya kegaduhan oleh Sam Wilson pada Reiko ketika Bucky muncul dari Elevator. "Euh, coba lihat hal menjijikan ini. Apa mereka tidak cukup sadar dengan usia?"

Reiko bertanya tapi matanya fokus pada sosok Thor dan Tony. "Mereka kenapa sih?"

"Tony mau menang sendiri dan Thor tak setuju."

"Oh."

"Ada apa dengan reaksimu?"

"Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu, Barnes." Penuh penekanan kala Reiko menjawab.

"Cepat!"

"Oke, apa Parker ada di sini?"

Sam tertawa kecut. "Tidak."

"Oke, aku punya ide. Tapi kalian jangan terlalu dekat oke?"

Sam mengulangi. "Jangan terlalu dekat?" Di tepuk dahinya dengan frustasi. "Harusnya aku panggil Vision saja."

Bucky tertawa. "Vision ya? Dia tidak mau tahu barangkali."

"Cih, I hate you."

Bucky dan Sam tidak mau tahu apa rencana Reiko. Ketika mereka memerhatikan, Reiko seperti membicarakan sesuatu pada Thor dan Tony. Mereka diam sejenak untuk memperhatikan Reiko dan akhirnya pergi setelah senyum-senyum sendiri.

Mungkin, Reiko berhasil. Mungkin, ia menjanjikan sesuatu. Entahlah, hanya mereka dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Kita cari tahu saja nanti, oke?

* * *

Waktu cepat berlalu. Reiko sejatinya sudah memenuhi permintaan Bucky, kejadian ini sekitar beberapa jam lalu setelah Reiko mengajak dua pria tua ini pergi keluar. Kini Bucky, Sam dan Steve menunggu di markas. Agak cemas sih, membiarkan remaja kelas 3 SMA seperti Reiko keliaran dengan orang-orang yang lumayan berbahaya.

Steve baru tahu soal Reiko ketika Sam keceplosan dan dia sempat murang-maring mendengar teman manisnya dibawa lelaki yang tengah berkelahi. Sebenarnya Thor dan Tony tidak perlu dipikirkan, mereka memang menyebalkan. Toh, mereka sudah tua dan harusnya bisa mengendalikan emosi.

Penjelasan Sam membuat Reiko cemas. Thor mengancam akan meleburkan New York dan Tony kekeh pada pendirian absolutnya itu.

Reiko dapat saja menghajar Tony dan Thor. Ia bisa membuktikannya ketika bertemu Tony dan bagaimana gadis itu melempar Hulk hingga membuat lingkaran besar di tanah.

Vision tidak diberi tahu soal ini, dia mungkin akan marah ketika tahu Reiko menangani masalah konyol seperti ini. Atau Clint misalnya.

"Teman-teman."

"JESUS!" Teriak Steve.

Bucky cengegesan. "Finally, kau datang."

Sam mengangguk. "Wah, Reiko. Kau berhasil membujuk Tony dan Thor? Hebat!"

Reiko mengibaskan tangan. "Not really."

"Hum, tapi untung ya? kau kan cukup kreatif."

Reiko mendelik. "Kreatif bagaimana, Sam?"

"Usahamu, sayang. Apa yang kau katakan?"

Reiko memulai. "Well..." Ditatapinya malas Steve dan Sam. Sementara Bucky sepertinya tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dia mungkin bisa membaca pikiran. Ataukan Bucky cukup hebat membaca batin seorang gadis.

"Aku memberi Thor dan Tn. Stark tiket nonton."

"Eh? Nonton apa?"

"K-pop. Konser K-pop."

"EEEEEHHH!"

Steve menahan tawa. "Ajaib sekali."

Bucky nyengir. "Well, tepat seperti dugaanku."

"Rei-"

"Sudahlah, aku mau tidur. Bye!"

Yah kadang kau bisa membujuk beberapa orang dengan cara yang agak konyol.


End file.
